Lavender Hair and Black Ribbons
by Kristinalaj
Summary: MisakixKourin. This story is entirely from Misaki's POV and describes how her feelings for Kourin developed in Season 3 up to how they are now in Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_A black ribbon was moving along with the gentle breeze, swaying in rhythm before slowly dropping to ground. Silence filled the air. What was there to say? After a few moments, Aichi was the first to make a movement. He slowly turned his back to the scene that happened only a few minutes earlier and left with his head down. The other cardfighters remained still, unable to comprehend what had happened. Aichi's departure had given the others motivation to walk away as well, with no one uttering a single word. The gentle breeze was beginning to start up again, targeting the lone black ribbon which started to fly up into the air continuing it's past rhythm. Before the ribbon travelled with the breeze for good, a long slender arm quickly shot out and grabbed it. The lavender haired girl brought the ribbon up to her chest and quietly uttered "Kourin.."._

**Chapter 1**

Misaki stood in front of her mirror analysing her new hair. "It looks different but it was time for a change" she thought. The past two years had been quite eventful to say the least. It was a common occurrence for girls her age to cut their hair short after a break up but obviously "This isn't my reasoning" she said out loud. Love and relationships were not something she thought of, she really had no interest of pursuing any form of relationship with anyone. Her life had changed since beginning to Cardfight. Meeting new people who became her closest friends, using the Oracle Think Tank deck her parents left her and realising that in order to become a stronger cardfighter she had to change the deck structure. It was a struggle to accept it at first but she learned that change didn't mean forgetting the past, but embracing the future. That is why she decided to cut her hair, to look forward to a new start.


	2. Chapter 2

"For the last time no" Misaki said abruptly whilst walking away.

Aichi was not taking no for an answer and quickly ran to catch up to the girl. How could she walk so fast?

"Please Misaki!" Aichi begged "the Cardfight Club only needs one more member to become official and we used to be team mates so I thou-"

"Just leave her Aichi"

Aichi stood dumbfounded and turned around to face the blonde girl "Kourin?! Where did you come from?"

"With the commotion you two were making it was hard not to notice" Kourin replied simply whilst coming to a halt next to the blue-haired boy.

Misaki glared at the blonde idol. She wouldn't mind being in Aichi's Cardfight club but what aggravated her the most was the fact that she was the last to know about it. Considering that her and Aichi had been former team members she felt hurt by this but would never admit to it of course.

"If you two are done here then I'm leaving" Misaki said breaking her gaze with Kourin and began to walk past them.

"I guess you just don't take Cardfighting seriously enough" Kourin said while examining her nails "that's why you don't want to join" Kourin looked up at Misaki who had her back turned.

Misaki had stopped walking and clenched her fists. After everything she'd been through regarding Vanguard, how dare this girl she barely knew make assumptions about her life. She turned around and slowly walked towards Kourin. Misaki stood right up against the blonde girl, faces only centimetres apart. Misaki's face remained neutral whilst looking into Kourins emerald green eyes. Her lips parted and spoke only two words in a low voice.

"Fight me"

Kourin raised her eyebrows "Oh I'll fight you alright, but that won't be happening until you beat him" she said pointing to Aichi. "I honestly don't know why he keeps persisting you to join but I'm tired of you hurting him" Kourin continued, stepping away from Misaki.

_'Huh, she's developing feelings for Aichi'_ Misaki thought _'That doesn't really concern me but I don't want to hurt Aichi, my reason for not joining sounds petty now' _Misaki sighed and replied "Fine, I'll Cardfight Aichi but" she now faced the blue-haired boy "If you go easy on me, I will never join your club or be your team mate again."

Aichi smiled "Don't worry Misaki, I wouldn't do that to you" he said, taking his deck box out.

All three of them moved to a nearby desk so Misaki and Aichi could duel. Misaki placed her Vanguard face down _'I do take Cardfighting seriously and I will win this'_ she thought to herself.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" They both yelled in unison.

Kourin stood back and watched the two, or better put, watched Aichi during the entire match. This slightly irked Misaki '_She's the one who wanted me to fight him yet she's not even taking any notice of what I'm doing'_ she sighed _'I don't understand love.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story :) I'd just like to point out that with each chapter I am switching points in time. I decided on doing this because I just wanted to contrast Misaki's feelings in Season 3 compared to Season 4. So whenever you see a chapter in italics, it's taking place in Season 4. Eventually Season 3 will catch up and then I will only write the story from Season 4 and beyond point of view but I will make a note of that when it happens. Anyways enjoy! **

**Chapter 3 **

_The wind had become more violent and black clouds signalled an upcoming storm. Misaki remained still, she didn't know how much time had passed since Kourin disappeared, since the others had left. Misaki's eyes were shielded by her fringe as she clutched the black ribbon even closer to her chest. It started to rain and this caused her to look up at the sky. Her eyes said it all. Kourin had lost her memories and disappeared. But this wasn't the only thing upsetting the lavender haired girl. Misaki had been watching Kourin all throughout the final showdown between Kai and Aichi and she knew perfectly well what feelings Kourin had towards Sendou. _

_**Love. **_

_She wasn't that fond of Kourin at the start but had slowly grown to tolerate the girl. Tolerance turned into friendship and somewhere along the way, Misaki began to look at her differently. She found herself becoming more aware of Kourin when they were together, more defensive when anyone spoke negatively about her. The fanboys that gawked at Kourin at school started to piss her off and she made sure that they knew their boundaries. Misaki was aware that she may have been developing some deeper feelings for the blonde idol but always rejected the notion of love because she was Misaki Tokura and wasn't interested in frivolous things such as love. She put her head back down and continued to think of Kourin. _

_Standing in the middle of the pouring rain, lightning and thunder going crazy overhead, Misaki suddenly shot up from her hunched position still holding the black ribbon against her chest. She had put her opposite hand over her mouth and her blue eyes were wide open. It had suddenly occurred to her that- _

_"Shit" she said aloud "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit"_

_Her heart was racing and she suddenly started to run, it didn't matter where to. Misaki neglected her grip on Kourin's ribbon and it slipped out of her hand. She came to a quick halt nearly falling over due to the speed she was running at. Slowly turning around her eyes already knew where the ribbon had landed. Her face held a painful expression as she walked towards the puddle it had fallen in. She crouched down and retrieved the soaking wet ribbon, it didn't really matter though, it was already wet from the rain. Misaki's face softened as she held the ribbon in front her. She looked at her bare arm and then wrapped the ribbon around her wrist to prevent it from flying away again. Although, she had no intention of removing it anyway. She stood back up and looked up at the thundering sky again. There was no point in running anymore. _

_She __**loved**__ Kourin. _

_Misaki loved someone who she would never see again. _

_'I'm never going to see her again' she thought, tears starting to fall down her face. Misaki fell to the ground, her whole body shaking. _

_"Kourin! KOURIN!" She started to yell desperately, thunder masking the sound._

_Her heart was breaking, her body felt heavy, her cries rang out across the city._

_"KOURIN!" Misaki screamed "KOURIN, PLEASE COME BACK!" her voice cracked._

_Misaki continued to cry while her arms laid on the floor supporting her body's weight. _

_A figure was standing behind a nearby tree watching the event that was unfolding. They had to leave right at that moment but before they disappeared one word came out of their mouth._

_"Misaki.." Kourin whispered painfully while teleporting away. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I may or may not have referenced my favourite Misakou fic in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Pure battle maiden, cut through the darkness with your moonlit bow! I ride Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis!"

Misaki, absorbed in her chant was unaware of how intensely Kourin was staring at her.

Aichi looked at his hand, he wouldn't be able to block this attack. With a defeated smile he said "No Guard"

He performed a damage check which revealed no heal trigger, the card was slowly placed in the damage zone.

"I lose" Aichi said while continuing to smile.

Misaki returned the smile and turned to face Kourin.

"Now you can see how seriously I take vanguard" she said to the blonde girl.

Kourin, like Aichi, was smiling and gave an approving nod to Misaki.

"Welcome to the Cardfight club Misaki!" Aichi beamed.

"I look forward to it" Misaki replied.

"You look happier than when I joined the club" Kourin said to Aichi with a hint of annoyance.

"Huh?" Aichi said looking confused.

"Anyway, let's go home" Kourin said while ignoring Aichi's reply.

_'Aichi your obliviousness does not cease to amaze me'_ Misaki thought to herself while shaking her head.

The three of them walked out of Miyaji academy ready to head home. Aichi had to leave in an opposite direction so he said his farewells and left the two girls alone.

The atmosphere between them was..interesting. They both looked at the floor while staying silent for a while.

"You did well, Misaki" Kourin said while continuing to look at the floor.

"I told you I was serious" Misaki said bringing her gaze up to face the blonde girl.

Kourin lifted her head up and the two held each other's gaze for a while.

_'Her eyes are really beautiful' _Misaki thought _'Wait..what?'_ She had no idea where that thought came from.

Kourin began to speak again which brought Misaki out of her daze.

"So, how close are you and Aichi?" Kourin said nervously looking away from Misaki.

"I see him like a brother. Why?" Misaki said indifferently.

"I-it's not like I like him or anything" Kourin stuttered, furiously blushing.

_'Tsundere'_

"I never said you did" Misaki replied cooly.

"W-well I'm just making sure that you know that I don't" Kourin continued to stutter.

_'Should I tell her that Aichi is not interested in women?'_ Misaki wondered '_Actually, I think Kai will make that fact well known'. _While not being particularly interested in relationships, Misaki was highly observant of other people's feelings. Aichi and Kai were not "just friends". It seems Kourin had failed to pick up on this.

Misaki smiled "I understand"

Kourin regained her composure and cleared her throat "Well in that case I'm heading home"

They had been standing in front of the school for so long that the sun had began to set. Misaki didn't know how to feel about the girl. Just a few hours ago she was up against her, challenging her to a fight. _'Was it really necessary to go up against her?'_ Regardless, she still didn't see Kourin as a friend. She could tolerate the idol for now.

"Bye Kourin" Misaki said simply.

"Bye Misaki" Kourin said turning away beginning to walk home.

Misaki started walking in the opposite direction but quickly stopped to turn back around.

Kourin had done the same.

Both of the girls looked at each other shocked and proceeded to quickly turn around and increase their walking pace. _'What the hell was that?'_ Misaki thought. She kept up her pace dismissing what just happened and resumed walking home.

What Misaki and Kourin had would soon blossom into friendship but tolerance was enough, for now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Misaki, there's something I have to tell you." Kourin whispered whilst avoiding eye contact with the lavender haired girl. "Can we please skip club practice for today?" Kourin made sure that the three boys walking ahead of them could not hear what she was saying.

_'I wonder what this is all about.'_

"If you insist." Misaki whispered back.

Kourin quickly grabbed the girls wrist and pulled her into a run which took Misaki by surprise. Even though her hair was short, it was long enough to cover her slight blush.

_'Why do you make me feel like this Kourin?' _She thought to herself.

"And then I did a Break Time!" Naoki's voice boomed across the hallway.

"The correct term is Break Ride" Shingo interjected, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey! No one asked you Granny Glasses." Naoki retorted.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Shingo raised his voice causing it to go up a pitch.

"Ahaha.." Aichi laughed nervously.

The two boys continued to argue while Aichi was trying to calm the situation down. They were all too occupied to notice Kourin and Misaki had ran off together. They were already out of the hallway and were now running across the courtyard holding hands which turned Misaki's blush a furious red. _'I have to get this under control before we reach our destination.' _

"Kourin, where are we going?" Misaki said breathlessly.

Kourin turned around and flashed a big grin "You'll see soon enough..hey why is your face so red?"

Misaki's eyes went wide _'Shit, but to be honest I don't really know why myself.' _She looked down at her hand being held by Kourin_ 'No, I refuse to accept that as an answer.'_

"Just concentrate on what's in front of you before you run into something" Misaki said trying to keep her cool.

"But we're already here!" Kourin excitedly said while coming to a sudden halt. Misaki wasn't expecting this which caused her to crash into Kourin making them both fall down.

"Seriously Kourin? You don't just stop running that sudden-" Misaki just realised the position they were in.

**Kourin was underneath her.**

There were alarms going off in Misaki's head telling her to get up but at the same time she didn't care. Their bodies felt like they fit each other perfectly and Misaki felt so calm, like nothing else mattered in the world. Kourin was looking up at her, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. She lifted one of her hands and placed it on Misaki's cheek.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we should get up now before someone sees us." Kourin said quietly.

_'She's..enjoying this?' _

Misaki pulled herself off Kourin and then held out her hands to help the blonde girl off the floor. Kourin grabbed them and lifted herself up letting go of Misaki's hands afterwards. Misaki looked up at the building they were standing in front of.

"The auditorium?" She said slightly confused.

"Well I thought this would be the perfect place to tell you." Kourin smiled.

"Tell me what?" Misaki replied still confused.

"Let's go inside first." Kourin said while entering the building.

The Cardfight Club had performed a play here not too long ago for the school festival. It was packed with an audience before but now it was only Kourin and Misaki here. Kourin walked towards the stage, Misaki following behind her. They both climbed the stairs leading up to the stage and that is when Kourin decided to speak.

"I know I already said it before but thank you for believing in me on that day" She said while looking out to the empty chairs.

"I knew you would come..Alfred." Misaki said grinning which caused Kourin to start laughing.

"Amaterasu, I will save you!" Kourin tried to say seriously but failed due to laughing too much.

"Leave it to Shingo to write Vanguard plays." Misaki said shaking her head. "So, what did you want to tell me?" She faced Kourin.

Kourin stopped laughing and walked over towards Misaki pushing her body up against the lavender haired girl, lips only inches apart. Misaki was frozen in shock, those emerald green eyes were so captivating.

"I always wondered why you did this to me when you challenged me to a fight." Kourin said keeping her gaze on Misaki.

"I don't know why." Misaki answered truthfully keeping her gaze on Kourin.

Kourin stepped back and walked to the other side of the stage. "I always had a thing for Aichi, I really don't know why though." She looked up at Misaki and continued "But lately there's been someone else that I've had feelings for and whatever I felt for Aichi doesn't compare to what I'm feeling now." Kourin brought her hand up to her chest and took a deep breath.

_'Wait, she can't mean..'_

"Misaki I lo-" Kourin hesitated and took another breath "Misaki Tokura I lo-" She stopped again shaking her head. Kourin got her two hands and slapped both of her cheeks and then ran over to Misaki crashing her lips into the lavender haired girls lips. Misaki's eyes shot wide open and her face developed a furious blush. Kourin pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

"I love you Misaki Tokura."

**CRACK**

_The thunder had woken Misaki up. She was still in the rain lying on her back. Her body was drenched and felt heavy. She lifted her right arm over her head and looked at the black ribbon still wrapped around her wrist "A dream."_


End file.
